Iridescent: GeorgeXReader
by trblmkr207
Summary: So I wrote this a while ago and figured I should upload it finally. So this is during the War at Hogwarts. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE BOOK OR SEEN THE MOVIE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


"_When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
With the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now  
You were there, impossibly alone"_

The battle had been going on for hours. It seemed like it would never end. Especially for the Weasley family. The first half seemed to go by merely just throwing charms and curses back and forth. Everything seemed as if it would be alright. No one would die, just a few scrapes here and there. Then the unthinkable happened, one of their own was ripped from their hands.

Fred Weasley. He had been taken from his mother, father, brothers, and sister. The one who you would think took it the worst, didn't. Mrs. Weasley just cried. But poor George, he had lost his other half. His twin that was his entire world, his confidence. What would he do?

"_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go, let it go.  
_

There was a lot of resentment that he felt in that moment. Anger to who killed him, regret that it wasn't him or that he hadn't of been killed with him, and sadness for losing his brother. Most of all there was fear that others he cared for could be taken. That was when reality slapped him. Where was _she_? If he lost Fred, where was (_y/n_)? She had to be taking it hard as well. With his family mourning, he got up. Wiping his tear stained, dirty face, he walked off unnoticed to go find solitude in one of his best friends and girlfriend.

"_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel  
As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
You felt the gravity of tempered grace,  
Falling into empty space  
No one there to catch you in their arms"_

(_y/n_) was sitting on the steps. Her knees drawn up to her face, sobbing. She hadn't been able to find George or any of the other Weasley's. She resorted to fearing the worst. It wasn't until she felt someone come and sit next to her she realized what was happening.

George sat next to her. Eyes fixed on something in the distance. "(_y/n_)," he said quietly, his voice strained from crying, "I don't know what to do anymore."

She looked up at the red haired man next to her, he face tear stained and red. "George?" she asked quietly.

"He's dead," he said feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes, "I don't know what to do without him. I'm so lost (_y/n_)."

(_y/n_) felt more tears form as she leaned over and hugged her boyfriend. He just lost his twin. She lost a friend and someone like a brother to her. She only cooed and mumbled quiet words of comfort to him while rubbing his back, whilst he sobbed into her shoulder. He clung onto her, afraid that she might disappear as well.

"_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go, let it go"_

"George?" she said once his sobbing seemed to calm down, "I know you feel all alone and lost, but." With the last part she pulled his head up and looked into his bloodshot, brown orbs with her (_e/c_). "I don't want to lose you. I will always be here for you."

George looked into her eyes and cracked a small smile, one that was not so hard to force at the moment. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers. "I love you (_y/n_)," he said pressing his forehead to hers, "I really love you. Once this is done and over with, Will you marry me?"

"_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go, let it go"_

(_y/n_)'s eyes widened. He just proposed, granted the timing sucked, but he did. They had been dating for a few years and today proved that life was too short. She felt her eyes water once more and smiled. She nodded while a few tears slipped. "Yes, yes, yes," she said hugging George, "A million times yes. George I love you more than life itself."

"_Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go, let it go"_

All that pain, hurt, and aloneness seemed to fade away a bit now that George found a new light in his life. His one true love (_y/n_). He smiled and stood up, offering her his hand, which she gladly took. They stood, hugged once more and made their way towards his family to break the news. His mother would be ecstatic, once this turmoil was all over of course. But George could see it all fading out within a few weeks or so, the sadness and frustration leaving the Weasley family as they let go off it all.

**~The End~**


End file.
